When Things Go Bump
by Just a Tad Unhinged
Summary: She was always so fun and so brave... until things went bump ReaperxOC Based off of 2005 movie
1. Prologue:Not So Feminine

**_I don't have much to say this time which some of you know is rather unusual, if you've read any of my other stories. All I really have to say is: I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I hope I do._**

**Prologue: Not so Feminine **

Reaper watched as Duke and Cory danced, shaking his head when they began to do California rolls to some archaic 80s song, all the whilechanting out of sync with the beat.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" Cory grinned, her voice low and raspy.

It was times like this that truly reminded him that Coriander Argyris was in fact a chick. It wasn't hard to forget considering she acted just like one of the guys; she ate with the guys, drank with the guys, yelled at the TV during footballs games with the guys, hell she even refused to be given separate sleeping quarters.

"I'll get lonely," she scoffed all those years ago, "besides if they try anything I give you my personal promise to knee them in the balls." She smiled before throwing her green military issue duffle on the bed to the right of Reaper's bed, where she stayed until Viper retired and she switched beds… to the other side of his bed.

And then when you actually think about, she didn't really LOOK feminine. She was a tall girl, five-eight or nine, and rather un-curvy (though Portman swore she had a nice ass.) Her black hair was cropped short to her skull (minus the cheekbone-length bangs that even Reaper knew went out of style years ago) and her brown eyes had always held a defiant confidence that always seemed to him distinctly male.

"You are so OCD." He popped out of his head, only then noticing that the music had evolved into some underground grunge band and Cory sat cross legged on his bed holding his sniper scope and grinning at him.

He smirked at her and grabbed his sniper scope replacing it on his rifle, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you obsessively clean your rifle." She answered simply.

"Do not."

"Wanna bet buddy?"

"Yeah, I do." He looked up at her.

"Twenty bucks every other person in this room says you over-clean your gun." She stuck her hand out and his larger hand folded over hers.

"Deal." He instantly regretted it as she shot off to interrogate everyone in the room. He shrugged and put away his gun as Cory gained a distracted nod from Goat. As he regained his posture he was faced with Cory's slender, calloused hand.

"Pay up, kid."

"You cheated…"

"What?"

"There's no way everyone in this room thinks I'm OCD about my guns."

"Too bad buddy they do and you have 20 seconds to pay up or else."

"Or else what?"

"This." She tackled him. At first he was able to get on top of her, but then he suddenly found himself in a sleeper hold.

He was almost able to pull her legs out from under her when, "What the hell is going on here?" reverberated though the metal room.

Cory never relinquished her hold and answered calmly, "He owes me money, sir." Then he eyes brightened, "By the way, sir, does Reaper compulsively clean his guns?"

"Is that what this is about?" Cory nodded and Sarge sighed, "How you guys ever got into the Marine's I'll never know. Anyways guys meet the Kid."

_**This chapter is set a couple weeks before the mission just so you know and is in fact a ReaperxOC. Enjoy. Review. Tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter1:Long Enough

_**Hola. Please read and enjoy.**_

**_Chapter 1: Long Enough_**

Cory set the glass of water in front of John, leaned against his desk and popped the top on her Dr. Pepper. Reaper took a drink and mumbled thank you in her general direction as Cory set the can down, pulled her black tank top down over her pierced belly button and pulled a stick of chap stick out of the pocket of her khaki cargo shorts.

"How is it that they always seem to be able to read each others' minds?" Kid whispered over to Destroyer.

"Who?" Destroyer pulled a baseball bat out of his backpack.

"Reaper and Cory."

"What do you mean?"

"I never even heard him ask for a glass of water but she brought one out anyway."

Destroyer chuckled, "Cory!"

"Yep?" Cory walked over to her back pack, pulled a magazine out and sat on her bed.

"The Kid wants to know why you can read Reaper's mind."

Cory looked up, "I can read everyone's mind Kid, comes from working in close contact with someone for half of my adult life. Soon I'll be able to read your mind too."

The Kid looked bewildered, "You can seriously read minds?"

Cory stared at him in disbelief before shaking her head no slowly.

"I can't believe this shit. Six months without a weekend and the goddamned transporters are five minutes late. And that's five minutes R and R I ain't ever gonna get back." Portman whined.

"Relax baby we're on vacation." Duke looked up briefly from his video game before whooping and adding, "Yo this games layered man."

Destroyer batted an orange and it hit the shelf next to Duke's head, "Where you going, Portman?"

"I'm going down to El Honto and I'm gonna lock myself in a motel room with a bottle of tequila and three she-boys." Portman laughed lewdly.

"You're sick, man…" Duke cringed at him over his video game.

Destroyer shook his head and raised his bat and Mac pitched another orange. This time the fruit flew towards Goat's head… or was until the man caught it in mid air right next to his ear, "I'm sick of your filth, Portman."

"He speaks," Portman mocked in return.

"How bout you Cory?" Destroyer turned to the brunette.

"What?" Cory turned a page and glanced up at the much taller black man.

"Where you going for vacation?"

"No where to go; my family has officially shunned me."

"Why?" Cory turned to the Kid.

"Because I'm a marine and they're anti-war hippies." She shrugged.

"So they hate you?"

"For the most part, when they aren't high that is." She turned the page again without a care in the world.

"So you're going to stay here alone?"

"That's –"

"Listen up men." Everyone turned to Sarge as he stood imposing as ever on the stairs, "And Cory." Cory gave a two-finger salute. Sarge grinned then his smile fell, "Leave is cancelled "

"Oh, man. I just… I can't believe this shit. Fuck!"

"You gotta problem with that Duke?" Sarge stared him down.

"Me, Sarge? Hell no, I love my job."

Sarge nodded at him and Destroyer asked, "What's up, Sarge?"

"We got us a game." Sarge replied, "Kid! Son you are now in the Rapid Response Tactical squad… The Double RTS." The Kid straightened his back proudly, "fall in."

All the soldiers filed up and started up the stairs to the dressing rooms.

"Not this time John." Sarge stopped Reaper.

"What?"

"We can handle this one."

Reaper smirked, "You're bullshitting me."

Sarge shook his head, "No I'm not bullshitting. We're going to Olduvai."

Reaper looked shocked, "Olduvai," he whispered.

"Take the leave."

John looked up, "Is that an order?"

"It's a recommendation." Sarge patted him on the shoulder.

Half an hour later, everyone was suited up and ready to go. They filed into the RRTS helicopter and went for there weapons.

"Weapon Identification: Destroyer."

"Daddy's home." Destroyer patted his machine gun.

"Weapon Identification: Portman."

"Weapon Identification: Goat." Goat leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"Weapon Identification: The Kid." The Kid stared down at his tommy's **_(They are tommy's right, weapon connoisseurs?)_** "The Kid?"

"Weapon Identification: Duke."

"Say my name, baby."

"Weapon Identification: Cory." Cory smiled as she laid her rifle down in her seat, pulled two automatic handguns out of their holsters on the wall and slipped them into her belt holster.

"How come she gets handguns too?" The Kid eyed Cory.

"Because I'm smaller than you," She smiled as she reached behind her and pulled a sheathed knife from her belt. She took the blade from the sheath inspected it then replaced it in her boot.

"What was that?" The Kid gulped.

"This?" she pulled the knife out again, "This is a Colt45 Jungle Commander Bowie Knife."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Passed down in my family."

"I thought you said you're family was a bunch of peace-lovers?"

"They are…" She grinned devilishly, "But my great-grandpa and grandpa weren't. My great-grandpa was a marine in Vietnam and my grandpa was wounded in Afghanistan. My great-grandpa gave it to my grandpa and my grandpa gave it to me."

Cory sat down and before Sarge could close the door, Reaper a showed up.

"By the way Cory," Cory looked over at the Kid, "Exactly how long is that knife."

Cory chuckled, "Long enough."

"How long is long enough?"

"Long enough to kill someone with." Cory smirked.

**_How was that? Good? Anyways thanks for all the reviews but don't stop now! By the way, in case you are wondering a Colt 45 Jungle Commander Bowie is exactly 9 3/8" long. That's a big knife._**


	3. Chapter2:Soldier Talk

_**Sorry I haven't updated… I've had this tremendous lack of creativity and no time. So hopefully this time I'll update more often.**_

**_Chapter 2: Soldier Talk_**

"You know Kid, it is funny. A couple of days ago I asked Sarge for a little pussy." Portman started, the Kid smirked at him ready for the punch line, "The next day he brought you onto the team."

The Kid's smile fell and Cory shook her head, "Don't give me an excuse Portman," Portman and Cory turned to Reaper, "No one here will miss you." He looked up from loading his gun and smacked his gum.

Cory smiled and voiced her opinion from beside Portman "You need some ointment for that burn?" She smirked at him as she leaned over to stick her knife back in her boot.

"Shut up," Portman pushed her against Duke as Cory chuckled.

"Men look in," everyone moved so Sarge could get by, "This is what we got from Simcon. We have a quarantine situation on Olduvai. They sent this message when the research team stopped responding to all communications."

Goat shook his head, "Olduvai?"

Sarge turned on the monitor and the panicked face of a man Cory assumed was the top scientist came on, "This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627." He glanced nervously over his shoulder, "We've had a level five breach. Implement quarantine procedures immediately. I repeat. This is Dr. Carmack, Classified research, Olduvai, ID 6627." His voice became more panicked as the background noise became louder, "We've had a level five breach. Implement quarantine procedures now." Sarge turned off the monitor.

"UAC has shut down the lab, men. We need to go up there, locate the team, eliminate the threat, and secure the facility."

The kid leaned forward a little, "What threat?"

Duke leaned over Goat, "It goes like this see: If it's trying to kill you, it's a threat."

Cory shook her head, "We may be soldiers, Kid, and we may not be too bright; but there was no excuse for that question." The Kid opened his mouth to respond, "It's common sense, Kid, get some or you might just get killed."

The Kid rolled his head back, looking worried; as Sarge passed him, he ruffled the Kid's hair reassuringly. The Kid glared at his back and smoothed his hair down, "Why does he treat me like a kid?"

"Considering you're half his age and the newbie on the team, are you sure you want me to answer that?" Cory arched an eyebrow.

The Kid looked like he wanted to say something but he caught a glimpse of the knife sticking out of her boot and wisely decided to change the subject, "When did you join?"

Cory straightened up in her seat and looked at him, "Straight out of high school. How about you?"

"I went to college for a year, ran out of tuition money after the foster parents decided they didn't care anymore. So I decided to go into the military and maybe finish my degree later."

"What did you want to do?"

"I just wanted a business degree, I've wanted to run my own shop since before I could remember," He looked down at his boots, "What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

"A Marine."

The Kid's head snapped up and his eyes met Cory's, "What?"

"I wanted to serve my country." She gave a half-hearted shrugged, "Besides, I was a Grandpa's girl… I loved listening to his old war stories, it was a lot more interesting then my parents' damn tree-hugger meetings anyways." She smirked nostalgically and rolled her eyes, "And you know they say every family has a rebel… well I was the rebel." She stopped momentarily looking thoughtful. "Well actually, I was the only normal one…"

"You normal?" Duke chuckled and Cory glared at him.

"Yeah imagine that…"

"I'm trying really hard…" Duke shook his head and Cory flicked him off.

"The point is I stick out like a sore thumb in my family…"

"Why?"

"Well I was popular… my brothers on the other hand…" she paused and chuckled, "they went out of their way make everyone miserable… especially me… I remember one time they had one of those recruitment booths set up in the lunchroom; I went up there to talk and stuff. They told my parents… I don't think I had ever seen them so angry… although… they weren't lucid often enough to get that mad very often."

"Sounds like life sucked for you…" Kid looked over at her brows knitting in confusion at her burst of laughter.

"It could have been worse kid… I don't doubt it… sure I didn't fit in with my immediate family but my extended family loved me… so all is well."

The Kid paused awkwardly but continued, "So what are your brother's names?"

"Salt and Pepper," The Kid's eyes went wide and Cory chuckled, "You have to stop taking me so seriously…"

"So what are their names, really?" he replied looking somewhere in between annoyed and curious.

"Cayan and Basil."

"I'm serious, what are their names?" Cory rose a slightly bushy eyebrow.

"Cayan and Basil." Cory grinned, "Doncha get it? We're all spices!!"

"Cory isn't a spice…"

"But Coriander is."

"Oh… I didn't know your name was Coriander."

"Therefore you will be not be held accountable; besides Cory is too mainstream for my parents. I'm actually kind of grateful… I coulda been a 'Ginger' or a 'Cinnamon'… Coriander is a blessing compared to those names."

Duke smirked, "Though it did open her up to some interesting jokes, didn't it Spice Girl?"

Cory flicked off while chuckling and the Kid just looked confused, "Who's Spice Girl?"

"The Spice GIRLS were a British pop group in the nineties…" Coriander rolled her eyes.

"Okay men, here we go…" They felt the lurch as the helicopter descended and though no one spoke, they all agreed: there was something seriously fucked up about this place.

**_I'm sorry this took so long… I was actually thinking about taking it off the web until Hollow was finished, but all the reviews changed my mind. So here ya go. _**


End file.
